An Uni-que Story
by khoopakhoop
Summary: So far, I don't think there's ever been any Neptunia Yandere fics. So this might be a world first. Sadly I failed to make it a one-shot, but a Yandere CPU Candidate might make it work.
1. Chapter 1

It would come as no big surprise that the relationship between Nepgear and Uni is a special one. It started with anger from Uni as she thought Nepgear had run away and abandoned their sisters just to save her hide, the anger slowly subsided each time they crossed paths and slowly understood each other. This slow progression of emotion eventually led them to collaborate together to save their sisters and at the same time, deepen their new found friendship.

Over time, their bonds grew deeper and deeper, deep enough to make others wonder if their relationship was near the border of friendship. Somewhere along this line, a mutual love for each other was formed but at varying intensity. For Nepgear, it felt nothing more than the love between two really good friends. But for Uni, it felt like something even deeper, maybe close to her love for Noire, or maybe something bigger. Every time the two of them hung out, be it with Rom and Ram or by their lonesome, Uni would take a mental note of what Nepgear says. She would take notice of the subtle changes of her skin, the smell of her lavish purple hair, the tone of her voice, the movement of her purple eyes and her slender fingers.

Each time Uni heard Nepgear call out her name, her heart would skip a beat and beat faster, she'd stammer in her speech and avoid eye contact. When they hold hands, Uni's heart would race with excitement, the soft feeling of Nepgear's hand entwined with hers made her brain flooded with dopamine. Nepgear's smile, touch and scent were valuable and precious to Uni, for she was in love.

However, she'd experience a huge pang of spite whenever someone that isn't her touches Nepgear. Be it, Neptune, Vert, Rom and Ram or anyone. She knows she shouldn't feel this way since they're all friends and family, but she can't help but feel clingy to Nepgear. It even got to a point where Uni harboured feelings of "eliminating" her allies in order to have Nepgear all to herself. But she came to her senses when she thought about how depressed and sad Nepgear would be upon learning of a dear friend's death, by a seemingly "unknown" cause. Uni wants Nepgear to keep smiling, to see her happy, for a happy Nepgear is a happy Uni.

But, if the smile is caused by someone other than close family and/or friends, say a male friend Nepgear happened to befriend one day. The events that might happen will end in a pretty brutal way.

* * *

Uni was making her way to Planeptune's Basilicom as part of her "daily Nepgear visiting". But on this particular day, as she was passing through the market, she stumbled onto Nepgear leaving a shop. As she was about to call out to Nepgear, a man stepped out and started walking alongside Nepgear, both smiling at each other as they walked. Uni was shocked, a human male in Nepgear's circle of friends? The two were smiling at one another too, hinting that whatever relationship they had, it was slightly intimate. Recovering from the shock, Uni decided to follow and observe from afar their interactions and what they were doing. It seems they were making their way to the nearby park, a mere stone's throw away from the market and the Basilicom. Still observing, Uni moved closer and hid in some shrubbery as the two sat on a bench. There was little movement between the two, a lot of fidgeting, made it look somewhat awkward. Uni's suspicions grew as the guy soon turned towards Nepgear and said something. Sadly Uni was too far away to eavesdrop on the conversation, and so had to attempt to decipher what they were conversing about by reading their lips. Soon, the conversation stopped to Nepgear blushing furiously and the male moving his face towards Nepgear. A wave of thoughts flooded Uni's mind, "What did they talk about?", "Are they going to do what I think they're gonna do?", "That man better not touch my dear Nepgear or his fingers are coming off,", "Nepgear's first kiss shall be mine and no one else!". These kinds of thoughts were swimming around in Uni's head, preoccupying her senses of her surroundings. Due to this, Uni did little to notice a snake slowly approaching her, only when the snek's head bumped her ankle did she realise the reptile.

"Kyaa!"

Uni screamed and jumped out from her hiding spot, causing both Nepgear and the male to look towards the sound of distress.

"U-Uni-chan!? What are you doing there? What's going on?"

Nepgear tried to stand up and go towards Uni but.

"N-Nothing wrong here! Just startled by a snake because I wasn't paying attention! Hahaha..."

Uni laughed it off and slowly regained her composure.

"What were you doing there Uni?" Nepgear asked.

"Ah, I was just making my way over to your place and decided to cut through the forest by the park," Uni said as she approached closer towards Nepgear and her male "buddy".

"You've been visiting over quite a lot recently, don't you have things to do back in Lastation?" Nepgear continued with the questions.

"Yes but not really, I get my share of the work done before coming over. It's not like I came to check on you or anything, I just like how relaxed your place feels," Uni fell onto her typical response, admitting the motive of her visit would be undesirable.

"Ah, I see. I don't know about the 'relaxed' part of things, though," Nepgear scratched her cheek as she wondered how Planeptune's Basilicom was relaxing.

"So? Who is he?" Uni asked pointing at the man Nepgear was with.

"He's Dylan, a robot enthusiast I met online. Dylan, she's Uni, Lastation's CPU candidate and a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Uni," Dylan said putting out his hand to offer Uni a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Dylan," Uni responded by gripping Dylan's hand tightly, giving off small hints of killing intent.

"Right, let's head on home!" Nepgear cheerfully exclaimed.

Both Uni and Dylan let go of each other's hand and followed Nepgear back to the Basilicom.

* * *

After a few hours, it was time for both Dylan and Uni to return home, they bid Nepgear goodbye and walked out the door. After walking a few feet away from the door, Uni stopped, a confrontational aura surrounded her. She looked towards Dylan, his back towards her, in a menacing way. She thought that if she were to remove this pest now and come up with an excuse for his disappearance Nepgear would forget about him and stay with her instead. But, she decided that it was too soon to do so, there's the possibility that nothing might happen between them and she was just worrying over nought. So she thought she'd give him a warning.

"Dylan," Uni called out.

"Hm? What's wrong Uni?" He said as he turned to face her, a few feet ahead.

"I insist you keep your distance away from Nepgear, I don't think I can guarantee your safety if something were to happen for I will prioritise Nepgear's safety above all. Take this as a gentle reminder that you are powerless to protect Nepgear and trying to do so will get in the way, and if you do, I will not hesitate to do what is necessary for her safety, even if it means leaving you to die."

After saying her piece, Uni hurriedly left towards the ferry heading to Lastation. Leaving Dylan to stand and try to interpret Uni's message.


	2. Chapter 2

The man left standing there, looking at the silhouette of the girl he was with moving further and further away, was named Dylan. Dylan is a Planeptune local who came into Gamindustri 19 years ago. His parents own a shop in Planeptune Market and have kept the business for 30 years. Dylan enjoys helping his parents out with the shop in his spare time. He attends the local college where he studies robotic engineering. A natural extrovert, Dylan is often around a group of friends and out at social gatherings. He enjoys the company of others and lives his life to the fullest, which led him to develop an interest in robotics and has even made his own small-scale prototypes. A well-liked person by his peers, his charisma gathers the attention of many when he speaks. He stands at 5'7" weighing at 150 lbs. His sleek black hair is combed neatly to the back and his brown eyes gleam with confidence. His casual attire consists of a red flannel shirt and blue denim jeans with black sneakers.

But there he stood, looking onward as Uni's silhouette disappeared from his sight. Until now, no one has ever spoken to him with such a tone and with such hostility. He breathed a sigh and slowly trudged back home, wondering what did he do to evoke such a hostile attitude towards him. The cool evening wind gently blew against him as he continued his journey home with Uni's heavy words still loitering in his mind.

* * *

The water beneath the ferry glistened in the setting sun's glow, Uni looked behind her towards Planeptune's Basilicom as she moved further and further away from her beloved Nepgear. Normally she'd stay over for the night and catch the first ferry back to Lastation the next day, but due to an unpredicted circumstance she had to leave "early".

Arriving back in mainland Lastation, Uni walked back to the Basilicom and entered through the front door.

"I'm back," Uni said as she closed the door behind her.

"Welcome back Uni! Would you like some dinner or should I go prepare the bath for you?" Noire replied Uni with a silly grin on her face.

"Geh! Noire, are you okay? You're a lot nicer than usual," Uni flinched when she heard her sister.

"Come on, I'm about to finish cooking dinner!" Noire continued talking without answering Uni's question.

"Noire? Is something wrong? Are you gonna die?" Uni walked towards her sister with strong concerns for her sister's well-being.

As Uni approached her sister, she was humming a familiar tune happily as she cooked. Something must've happened while Uni was away that placed Noire in such high spirits.

"Noire? Did something happen to you? You didn't hit your head or anything right?" Uni asked her sister again, still no response.

Uni reluctantly sat down at the table and waited until they were about to eat before asking again.

Noire set down the food and sat down across from Uni, they put their hands together, said a line and got prepared to eat. But firstly a question from Uni.

"Noire, you've been acting weird since I came back, what happened to you?" Uni asked her sister.

Noire looked up at Uni and tilted her head, "What do you mean?" she replied

"You're a lot nicer to me and look a lot happier," Uni pointed out.

"Oh? Is that so? Hehehe," Noire cupped her cheeks and started giggling.

Uni looked more confused than ever, wondering what exactly happened that made her sister this happy.

"Well, you see Uni, Neptune came by earlier today and guess what? I finally was able to confess my love, but she confessed first. But it doesn't matter cause now we're officially dating!" Noire happily exclaimed.

"Oh!? That's great news for you Noire! So that's why Neptune wasn't in Planeptune," Uni congratulated her sister.

"I know right? Thanks, Uni, you're a great younger sister," Noire thanked Uni for the congratulation.

" _So this was what happened, I wonder if one day I can confess to Nepgear too. But I might have to get rid of Dylan first, I don't like the thought of him being that close to Nepgear. The possibility that he might take her away from me is not nought so I'll need to find a measure against him soon,_ " Uni thought to herself.

The rest of the night was Noire in a happy drunken state until it was time to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, a heap of work came into the Basilicom again. The Lastation sisters set out to work and sift through all the piles of papers and documents, and while Noire worked on with vigour, Uni was getting things done in a somewhat haphazard way but still getting work done nonetheless.

Halfway through the gigantic workload, a knock was heard on the door of Noire's office. Both Noire and Uni looked up at the door in response to the knock.

"Come in," Noire called out.

The door slowly creaked open and a cheery familiar voice was heard, "Sorry for intruding."

A group of three walked in through the door, of which two were familiar to Noire but the third was only familiar to Uni.

"Neptune?" "Nepgear?"

The Lastation sisters say in unison at the group that walked in.

"Aha, we came to visit you, two lonely girls," Neptune sheepishly laughed.

"We're not lonely!" Noire and Uni said with perfect harmony.

"Hahahaha! Teasing the two of you is always so fun," Neptune heartily laughed.

"You're always like this Neptune, but that's what I like about you still," Noire said her sentence halfway but mumbled the rest.

"What did you say Noire?" Neptune asked.

"N-Nothing! Just mumbling random nonsense to myself!" Noire panicked at Neptune's question.

Neptune chuckled again at Noire's response.

"By the way, who is this man that came with you?" Noire composed herself and asked Neptune.

"Oh, this guy? He's Nepgear's friend she met online, he's pretty stupid, though," Neptune nonchalantly said.

"Hi, my name's Dylan, it's an honour to meet you Lady Noire," Dylan politely greeted her.

"Nice to meet you too, Dylan," Noire replied in a dignified manner.

Uni was standing up from her desk and glaring at Dylan while he shook her sisters' hand, this guy was really intruding on the lives of those around her and she did not like it.

"Uni, come here and say hi," Noire beckoned her sister.

Uni clicked her tongue and reluctantly shifted away from her desk, she forced a smile as she walked up to Dylan and shook his hand with a vice-like grip.

"Nice. To. Meet. You. Too."

"Right then, now that everyone is more or less acquainted, I insist that you leave us to our work, Neptune," Noire insisted to Neptune.

"Don't be like that my dear, you can always do your work later and hang out with us now," Neptune replied.

"We'll be done in a short while, therefore, please occupy yourselves within the city until we're done. I can't give an estimate of the time it'd take for us to be done so please wait," Noire suggested to Neptune.

"C'mon, work can wait can't it Nooooooireeeeee?" Neptune's attempt at coaxing Noire to join them was getting slightly annoying now.

"Leave and wait downstairs will you? Because if not, you'd better be prepared for some pain," Noire said with an annoyed tone.

"A-Aye Cap'n!" Neptune saluted to Noire and bolted out the door.

"N-Neptune! See you later Noire and Uni!" Nepgear said before chasing after Neptune.

Dylan bowed and politely shuffled out the door.

"Right, Uni, let's get back to work and join them once we're done okay?" Noire turned and said to Uni.

"Yes!" Uni replied with a nod,

* * *

Neptune stood outside the door of Lastation's Basilicom after dashing out from Noire's office. Normally, she'd have pestered Noire till she complied and came along, but somehow her body just wanted to get out and not disturb her all of a sudden.

"Neptuuuune!"

A voice came from behind her.

"Ah, Nepgear. Sorry for bailing on you guys just now, just felt like I had to go right there," Neptune said in an apologetic manner.

"Oh, it's fine Neptune, they said they'd be done in a while but it seemed like there's still lots more to do," Nepgear said as she gasped for air.

"Hmm, what to do that'll kill some time... Hey, the new guy, what do you think we should do?" Neptune pondered before asking Dylan.

"Should we go take a look around the city? I've only been here a handful of times and am not familiar with the layout and stuff," Dylan replied.

"Sounds like a great idea! Most of the time when I come to Lastation I just make a beeline for the Basilicom," Neptune sheepishly laughed at her weird behaviour.

The group from Planeptune began their "adventure" through Lastation, passing by a myriad of shops, each with different items at stock. They passed by some food stalls which Neptune happily bought and consumed with haste.

They spent about an hour walking around and buying whatever they wanted on impulse which never meant anything good for their wallets. Soon enough, they got tired of walking and decided to find a place to rest, which conveniently for them, was Lastation's main park just in front of them.

They found a bench where three people could sit together and they sat down with Neptune letting out a relaxed sigh as she plonked her bottom down.

"What a city! My belly's still stuffed from all the food I ate!" Neptune said with pure glee on her face.

"I was more surprised that they still sold these old model robot parts here," Nepgear commented at her loot from the trip. "Are you fine with not buying anything Dylan?"

"Ah, yes. I'm fine with that, I have a personal policy I follow when it comes to buying things, I like to be thrifty," Dylan replied Nepgear.

The three of them sat in silence after their little exchange until Neptune stood up all of a sudden.

"Neptune?" "Aha, nothing to worry about Nepgear, I'm just gonna head to the toilet real quickly. Be back in a jiffy!"

Having said that, Neptune dashed off to the nearest washroom.

Now both Dylan and Nepgear were left sitting on the bench and after a while, it was starting to get awkward.

 _What's a good topic to talk about with Dylan? This situation just got a whole lot more awkward_. Nepgear thought to herself, forcing herself to strike up a conversation, Nepgear turned to Dylan.

"Hey," "So," the two words crashed into a deadlock.

"W-What is it?" "Yes?" Another deadlock.

"You go first Dylan," "No you go first Nepgear," Their word exchange made the atmosphere a lot more awkward.

"It's nothing much or noteworthy really, you say what you want to say first," Nepgear said in a panic.

"Ok, then," "Eh?"

"Would you like to try and practice kissing?" Dylan asked upfront.

"Eh?"


	3. Chapter 1 and 2 Side B

It's no mystery that the relationship between Nepgear and Uni was a rocky one in the beginning. At first, Uni hated how Nepgear couldn't protect and save their sisters under the misconception that she bailed to save herself instead. Over the course of their chance encounters and working together, Uni came to the realisation that she was foolish and naive for thinking that she could save her sister by her lonesome without any help from others. On that conclusion, Uni came to understand the power of friendship through Nepgear. Their bonds deepen as their friendship levels grew, from the outside, one would classify that their relationship was blurring the lines between friendship and lovers with how they act around each other. As Blanc said in the event 'Lawful Wife Nepgear' unlocked in her game, "Um, I think you're going well beyond the boundary of a normal friendship..."

Now, in an event where Uni's emotions for Nepgear skyrocket and she by chance develops an obsessive behaviour towards her. That would be rather problematic for anyone trying to get close to her, and since Nepgear's group of friends currently only involve the CPUs and the Makers, an outsider serving to come within this inner sanctum of friends would have to overcome the wall known as Uni or die to try and pass.

* * *

On the highest floor of a building in Planeptune, a lone girl sat facing out the window. She had black hair that extended down to her chest and had two pigtails sticking out from the sides, both tied with a blue and black ribbon, she wore a black and milky blue dress garnished with a bow and a circle on her chest connected to a black and white lining that went around her collar, she also wore fingerless gloves that extended up past her elbow that was of the same colour. In her hands, she held a pair of binoculars which was not meant for bird spotting but more on spying, she had a mark and her target was standing a few kilometres away beneath the public clock in Planeptune Square.

"C'mon Uni, what could happen to Nepgear? Why are you so afraid? What could possibly go wrong?"

The girl muttered to herself words of reprimand, what was she getting so worked up for? It was only a meeting between two parties.

Suddenly, the girl within her sights began to move and Uni started to trace her target's tracks.

"Hm? Who's that?"

A civilian has just made contact with Uni's target, judging from the width of their shoulders and being a head taller than the target, it was a definitive male.

"Why's Nepgear meeting up with someone like that?" Uni asked herself.

She continued to track and follow their movements through her binoculars and when they entered a shop, Uni took the time to stand up and stretch herself before sitting back down near the window and continuing her 'surveillance'. The whole event lasted for about two hours from when Nepgear met up with the subject up until they parted from each other where they met. In those two hours, Uni had about eight small breaks with each break lasting about five minutes. Upon receiving visual information that her target had arrived back home safely, Uni stood up and promptly left for home.

Back on Lastation soil, Uni made her way towards the Basilicom and entered the building.

"Welcome back Lady Uni."

The collective voices of the Basilicom staff greeted Uni as she stepped foot inside.

Uni acknowledged their greeting with a nod before heading to her sister's office.

"I'm back," Uni said as she entered the office.

"Ah, welcome back Uni," Noire replied her sister without looking up from the paper on her desk.

"What's that you're looking at?" Uni asked in curiosity.

"Who do you think wrote this message? Here, have a look at it," Noire said as she motioned Uni over.

Uni went to her sisters' side and scrutinised the text on the paper.

"My heart beats for thee

and I will never leave you

for I love you so"

"A poem?" Uni asked

"A very cheesy one at that."

"I wonder who could it be? Well, before that, how about dinner Noire?" Uni asked her sister.

"Ah, sure. I'm done with today's work anyway," Noire replied as she stretched.

After dinner, Uni thanked her sister for the meal and hastily retreated back to her room. Inside, the walls were decorated with racks holding guns and rifles of varying lengths and calibres and weights, on her dresser were handguns and several different types of munitions. At the back of her room was her bed and on it, a body pillow that had Nepgear on the casing. On one of her walls, there was a switch embedded into the wall, that when flipped, caused the sidewall to rotate, revealing a 'shrine' of Nepgear that contained, her toothbrush, her knickers, one of Nepgears' purple stockings, and strangely enough, a phial of Nepgears' blood.

If a normal person saw this, they would deem Uni as a creep and would most likely shun her. If Nepgear were to see this, however, she would most likely never speak to Uni ever again. Therefore, Uni locked the door behind her after coming into her room before flipping the switch.

"Oh Nepgear, how will I be able to reciprocate these intense feelings of love to you? Every day I think about you and your perfect features and curves. But what if you fall for that man? I **cannot** have you falling for that man, I **cannot will not, never ever** , leave you in the hands of a filthy plebian. A plebian that most likely does not know of your beauty and grace. I _**absolutely**_ cannot have you falling from grace because of this simpleton. For this reason, he must die. Must die. Must die. Must die. Must die. Must die..."

Uni mumbled words of malice held towards the man she observed beside Nepgear that day in front of the 'shrine' as with each repeat, her expression darkened.

* * *

The next day, Uni decided to pay a visit to Nepgear to "question" her about the man she saw her with yesterday. Of course, she can't blatantly say that she was spying on Nepgear the whole time so she had to paraphrase.

"Who I was going out with yesterday?" Nepgear repeated Uni's question.

"Y-Yeah, you did say to me that you were meeting someone and won't be able to come spar with me," Uni replied.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Nepgear apologised for her action before continuing, "His name is Dylan and he's a pretty cool guy. He likes robots and builds some in his spare time. I met him on an online forum discussing robots and stuff."

Uni nodded her head as a response but deep within the depths of her mind she contemplated the fallout that would happen to Nepgear if he suddenly died due to them being 'robot buddies'.

"If you'd like, I can set up a formal introduction between you two so that you can be friends!" Nepgear clapped her hands as she happily suggested her plan to Uni.

"I-I guess acquainting with him doesn't sound like a bad idea," Uni agreed to Nepgears' suggestion as she looked away from Nepgears' godly smile.

The next day, Nepgear arranged for a meeting between Dylan and Uni which started out with the usual introductions and 'Nice-to-meet-yous'.

"Hello, my name's Dylan, nice to meet you Uni," Dylan said as he extended his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Dylan," Uni reached out and shook his hand, her smile not showing any trace or hint of the dark thoughts within her head.

"It's nice to see you two getting along so well so quickly, I'm a bit jealous at that," Nepgear commented on the 'friendliness' between Dylan and Uni.

"It would seem so!" "I'm not so sure about that,"

Dylan replied with a stupid grin on his face with unrivalled enthusiasm when meeting a new 'friend', while Uni had a disinterested look on her face.

Nepgear just looked at the both of them and smiled.

* * *

Why would Nepgear think that Dylan and I get along well? Uni thought on her way back home. Sure, on the surface they might seem friendly, but beneath Uni's calm exterior were thoughts of how to murder him and hiding his body. The excuse for his disappearance can be found some other time.

Not before long, Uni found herself standing outside Lastation Basilicom.

"I'm back," Uni said as she entered.

"Welcome back," Noire replied her.

"Any luck finding who wrote that poem to you Noire?" Uni asked her sister.

"I tried asking the other CPUs but none of them could tell who did it," Noire sighed.

"Well, good luck with that Noire, I'll be in my room if you need me," "Right, thanks,"

After that, Uni retreated back to her room. In her head, she wondered long and hard about Nepgears' words, was the facade she put up with Dylan implying something? This continued to frustrate the girl until she shoved it into a corner of her head and forcibly went to sleep.

The next morning, Uni received an invite from Nepgear to go out together, plus Dylan of course. She replied with an 'ok' and settled with Nepgear the meeting location and time. Now all she had to do now was to prepare and wait until the proposed get together.

A few hours later, Nepgear arrived at the designated meeting place. There was a small hint of excitement in her eyes as it was the first time she'd went out in a group that was not just filled by the CPUs. The only exception here was Uni who was her best friend and Nepgear couldn't leave her out now that she's met Dylan face to face.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to see Uni in her casual garb and looking at Nepgear in a confused manner.

"U-Uni? When did you arrive?" "Just recently from the opposite side, I took a detour here."

Nepgear cried out as Uni replied her pointing in the direction behind her, signifying her route of arrival.

Soon enough, a deep voice was heard to Nepgear's front.

"Yo," Dylan said as he waved his hand at the two girls.

Upon seeing him, both Nepgear and Uni wore two very different expressions. Nepgear took one of delight that her friend had arrived while Uni scowled at him. Uni's expression was that of malice but Dylan chose to ignore such provocation and went with what he had planned in his head.

"Now that we are all here, shall we get a move on?" He asked Nepgear.

"Yes!" Her reply was instantaneous.

Uni could only drag her feet whilst following the two who started to walk away.

* * *

After a few hours of walking around, they decided to rest on a nearby park bench where Uni excused herself to go to the washroom. There are two reasons for her actions and one of which stemmed from her paranoia. Whilst relieving herself, she pulled out her PDA in the shape of a PSP, plugged in her headphones into the audio jack and hacked into Nepgears' N-Gear microphone: she couldn't have done this had Nepgear not showed and taught her how to hack using her PDA.

"Nepgear." "What is it, Dylan?"

Uni heard two distinct voices coming out from her headphones.

"I had a great time with you two today, especially you." "It's nice to hear that you had a great time with us, but why me? I did nothing special."

Uni's eye started twitching as she continued her "telephone tapping" session.

"What do you mean you did nothing special? You're special in every way. You coordinated this whole outing trip by your lonesome, the places we went and the route we took felt like it was part of a well-planned itinerary. Some normal person could be able to plan it all out but no one could've executed this as well as you did." "It's not part of any well-made plan or an itinerary really, it was just us wandering around the city without any direction. Why would you say such things?" "Because, like I said, you are special. The way you carried it out was what only you could do. So don't shoot yourself like that, it hurts my heart seeing such a wonderful person with all this potential to do more looking down on themselves." "Dylan..."

After eavesdropping onto this exchange, Uni stood up and left the restroom, making a beeline towards where Nepgear and Dylan sat with suffocating murderous intent.

"Nepgear, I-" "I'm back~"

Uni said in a *cheery* voice as she interrupted Dylan.

"Welcome back Uni! Why'd you take so long?" Nepgear asked.

"Some holdups somewhere along the way, nothing too major. Also, may I borrow Dylan for a moment? I'd like to have a talk with him." "Sure! Take your time." "Great, thanks a lot, Nepgear."

Nepgear looked on as Uni dragged Dylan into the woods, " _Must be something really private for Uni to be taking Dylan away like that. They seem so cute together it's rather envious._ " Nepgear giggled as she thought about Uni and Dylan's compatibility.

* * *

Please leave a review on your thoughts for this small 'rewrite'.


	4. Chapter 3

Uni and Noire had just finished their work and were now flying over the city in search of their companions. They decided against walking as that might cause their friends to wait longer than they already have which would be an inconvenience. The two scanned the ground, looking for a character with distinct purple hair.

"Hm? Is that?" Uni squinted her eyes quizzingly.

"What is it Uni? You see them?" Noire asked her sister.

"Yeah, I think so," Uni replied.

"Who is it?"

"Most likely Nepgear,"

"Understood, let's prepare to land Uni,"

As the two sisters exchanged nods, they slowly descended towards Nepgear and Dylan. Inching closer, Uni shouted out Nepgears' name which made Nepgear jump, causing her to look around for whoever called her. From the distance where Uni was looking at Nepgear, she looked like a frightened little mouse who got caught by surprise. Her expression made Uni think a startled Nepgear is adorable too. Uni called out to Nepgear again, and this time, she looked in the direction of the call.

"Ah! It's Noire and Uni! They're here!" Nepgear stood up and cheered.

Dylan looked out towards the Lastation sisters and mentally clicked his tongue. "They arrived sooner than expected."

Upon touchdown, Uni reverted to her human form and ran up to give Nepgear a bear hug. "Sorry Nepgear, did you have to wait long?"

"Not really, though you did save me from a rather uncomfortable situation..." Nepgears' words trailed off after 'Not really'.

Uni looked at Nepgear questioningly, unsure about the other half of Nepgears' sentence.

"Ah, it's nothing, don't worry about it," Nepgear assured Uni.

"Well, if you say so," Uni shrugged it off but kept a mental note of something bothering Nepgear.

"Nepgear? Where's Neptune?" Noire asked

"Oh, she went to the restroom a while back, she'll be back soon," Nepgear replied.

"Right then, we'll just wait for her to come back and then we'll move out," Noire laid out the plan for the evening after confirming Neptune's location.

"Oh? Is that a certain twin-tailed tsundere and her little sister I see? Heyo! You're finally here aren't ya?" Neptune shouted towards the small group.

"Right on cue as always isn't it Neptune?" Noire smiled as if she predicted her arrival.

"All right! Now that the whole group's here, let's go!" Neptune enthusiastically exclaimed as she leads the small group on the night's festivities.

Uni looked on as Nepgear ran to Neptunes' side, their sisterly bond was something she could tolerate given how long she knew them at this point. However, Nepgear looked perturbed earlier when Uni landed, so what event caused Nepgear to be unable to talk about it with Uni? The most logical person to look at was Dylan, as Neptune only arrived earlier and it happened while Uni wasn't around. Taking a quick glance at the suspect, he was walking slowly behind the group with an irksome smile on his face. It was hard to read a person who could act this out so well. Should she just assassinate him? But she doesn't know the reason why Nepgear was perturbed and what transpired so if she does do it, it'll be viewed as unjustified murder. She needs evidence of his misdeed but how is she going to acquire such material? Or should she wait and find more condemning evidence of his acts against her love and not blow this incident out of proportion?

No, there has never been a need to find a reason to kill this man. The act of trying to get close to Nepgear was already a giant red flag, and the only reason Uni needed was her love for Nepgear. But what was holding her back from killing Dylan right now? Was it because Nepgear finally found someone who had the same passion for robots? But that could be a false interest as an excuse to get close to her. Was Uni's reluctance due to the depth of the lie she has to spin as a result of his 'disappearance'? Or was it the mess she'll have to clean up? The disposal of the body and murder weapon, witnesses, blood and trail cleanup, location, an excuse for the two of them to be alone. Or should she make it look like an accident or an act of suicide?

Uni considered her thoughts and options, maybe making it look like an accident or suicide would be a good idea, no need to do anything too suspicious and if anything, she could attempt to falsify a suicide note to make it seem legit. Make it seem as if he was hiding severe depression under a mask of smiles and he couldn't take it anymore. But how would she get him to a place high enough to kill him? An excuse would be needed to be alone with him on top of a rooftop.

For now, Uni could only plot as their group went around town to have fun.

* * *

"Hey, hey. You guys ever been to N-chan?" Neptune suddenly asked the group.

"Yeah, but all I've seen there were people insulting each other and saying 'GTFO newfag, lurk more'. After that, I've never gone back there," Noire sighed as she recalled her first time venturing into N-chan to hopefully increase her shares.

"I've only been to the board that talks about guns and military-type stuff," "I've only peeked at a tech board and never went back there," "Never been there"

Uni, Nepgear and Dylan replied Neptune's question respectively.

Hearing their replies, Neptune puffed out her chest as though to show superiority to how long she's been on the site.

"That's not something you should be proud of Neptune..." Nepgear looked at Neptune with a smile that is used in conjunction with a cartoony sweatdrop.

"Well, in my time on N-chan, I've read some posts that indicate the sign of other dimensions which may or may not be a yuri lover's worst nightmare," Neptune's expression changed into a stern one as she said this, "It is said that there are dimensions similar to ours yet different in several aspects. One of them, Histy has successfully used interdimensional travel to 'pull' a human from 'Earth' over to their dimension as a test subject for the portal. The other one, Vert gets a younger brother."

"A different world from Gamindustri? And a male CPU? Interesting concepts but do they hold any ground?" Noire asked Neptune.

"It's a rumour as far as I know. The people also have said that these concepts break the hearts of hardcore yuri enthusiasts, as the specimen from 'Earth' starts dating Uni for some strange reason and Vert's younger brother is double dating Nepgear and some other character," Neptune continued.

"I'm quite glad it's all a rumour," an eerie smile crept across Uni's face "I'm not sure what I would've done to Vert's younger brother if that were a real case."

"But Uni gets a boyfriend, I can't begin to imagine how the yuri ship is gonna get affected by that," Neptune shakes her head while putting her hands up as if to show that she has no idea what to do.

"I wouldn't double date Nepgear with someone else if I were in his case."

The girls heard a line made by someone that came out of left field.

Dylan stood there, looking cluelessly as to why everyone froze at that statement being mentioned.

"Am I hearing things or did Dylan say he won't partake in harems if he were to date Nepgear?" Noire questioned.

"I'm pretty sure I heard the same thing as you Noire," Neptune replied.

Uni stands there in a state of shock and anger while Nepgear has a "gya" look across her face.

"Do you have a fucking death wish!? The yuri community's gonna come for your head now damn it! Please just tell me that what you just said was a joke and not something you said with seriousness," Neptune pleaded to Dylan.

"But I am serious," Dylan said so with a straight face.

Neptune heaved a sigh and looked towards Nepgear, "Well Nepgear, if one day he disappears mysteriously, you'll know what happened to him. He can't be helped so give up on him okay?"

"Uhhh, yes," Nepgear nodded her head slowly in response. "But Neptune also said Uni gets a boyfriend, so we're even right?"

"Well, rumour has it that he's a soldier and the only thing I can see in common between them are guns and ammunition. It might be better off if they were actually hobby buddies but I guess not in that dimension," Neptune shrugged.

"Different dimensions, different tastes, different people," Noire pointed out.

"Well, I guess Nepgear and I should get going now. We promised to buy Histoire something and it might run out before we even buy it so we'll take our leave now, cya ladies and soon-to-die gent," Neptune said as she waved with her left and hooked Nepgear with her right.

The three people left behind watched as the Planeptune sisters disappeared into the crowd. Noire looked at Uni and then at Dylan with a stony face and sighed.

"Well, you've been abandoned by the people you came with. What will you do now? I'm rather concerned for your safety though, despite being marked for death."

"I'll just make my way to the Harbour and catch the boat home. It's not like I've got anything better to do anyway. Sure, I might get lynched on the way there but I guess that's karma. An escort might be able to keep me alive longer but it might be eating up on your free time," Dylan replied Noire's concerns with a smile, even when at death's door he's still thinking about others.

"Noire, I'll go with him. You can head back first, you deserve the rest,"

"But he's a guest and..."

"Just go Noire, I'll be fine."

One could see that Noire held some responsibility to escort a guest being the leader of the land. But this could be Uni's one and only chance to kill this bastard, so she had to somehow convince her stubborn sister to let her be his escort.

"Uni..."

"It's going to be fine Noire, just go."

Noire sighed in resignation and flipped her twin-tails before turning towards the Basilicom and walking away.

"Follow me, I know a shortcut," Uni told Dylan and proceeded to walk towards the trees.

This is an obvious death flag for dear old Dylan but he trusted Uni as she's been here since her birth and they seemed to be heading in the right direction. So he followed behind her, semi-aware of the end that lies at the end of this road.

After a few minutes of walking, Uni stopped in her tracks. Dylan stopped a few feet behind her as a precaution, the only people this deep where they are being him and Uni. Right now the chances of him dying in this forest with Uni as the perpetrator and witness is extremely high. Uni turned around with obvious killing intent in her eyes and stared down at Dylan. His minds fight or flight response had been triggered and is currently deciding the best course of action for the situation. No words of exchange were said before Uni lunged towards Dylan as he started running in a perpendicular direction from his start. He knows he can't outrun a goddess but when your life's on the line, nothing matters.

"Stop running and I'll make this quick," Uni's voice is now cold and merciless as she chased down Dylan like a predator.

Weaving through the trees and shrubbery, Dylan changed directions several times in hopes of confusing his pursuer. However, his efforts only served to tire him out more as Uni stuck close and saw right through his tactics. His mind now only focused on one thing, the basic instinct of animals, **Survival**. Adrenaline is flooding his brain and his blood is pumping.

"Why are you running when you're gonna die soon enough!?" Uni taunted Dylan as she held a malicious smile on her face.

Dylan won't reply, he can't reply. If he replies he'll lose more of his breath. His heart and lungs are working overtime supplying oxygen to his legs as they scream in pain. He can't stop, he has to run, he knows what'll happen to him if he stops. What terrifying will to survive, keeping him running, keeping him going.

Dylan hid behind a tree to catch his breath, he knows Uni is right behind him and this brief moment of relief will only keep him going for so long until his lungs tire themselves. "-!" He dives left as the tree he was leaning on shook and started falling forward.

"You can run but you can't hide," Uni said as she cracked her knuckles.

Stumbling to his feet, Dylan started to run again.

"Muda da!" Uni shouted as she kicked the ground in the chase.

Uni pulled out a pistol and started running and gunning. She's getting desperate Dylan thought to himself, it was a small sign of luck she hasn't gotten that impatient to stop and shoot and was risking inaccurate shots. Bullets whizzed past his ears and head, some grazing his body and creating scars.

However, by some misfortune, Dylan stumbled and sprained his leg. Witnessing this chance, Uni ran up and pointed her gun at Dylan.

"I guess this is the end of the road for you. Any last words?" Uni asked.

"I'm sorry, I tried so hard and come so far. Only to fall now. I'll see you in the afterlife," Dylan replied.

"I'll see you there then, goodbye," Uni said as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

The next morning, Uni received a call from Nepgear.

"Dylan's parents are wondering where he could've gone, I guess he was found faster than I thought huh?" Nepgear's voice held a tinge of sadness but this was all worth it right? Now no one stands in between Uni and Nepgear.

"Yeah, despite my best efforts, he still died. I'm sorry Nepgear," Uni lied about what happened to him. The cleanup was rather taxing so Uni slept late.

"You sound tired Uni, were you that affected by his death?" Nepgear asked Uni.

"Oh. Nah, I just couldn't sleep after seeing him die in front of me..." Uni lied again.

"Ah~ Poor man never had a chance did he? Well, Nepgear, we'll just have to break the bad news to his parents," Neptune chimed in from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah... Well, see you Uni, I'll be back soon."

"Uhn," Uni acknowledged Nepgear's response.

A search warrant was approved afterwards yet they couldn't find his body even around the area he covered while running. They searched for the smallest bit of evidence, even digging up the ground near where his blood was dropped. But the searches turned up nothing. No one but Uni knows where his body is and she has no intention of spilling the beans on its location.

* * *

 ** _This part has been a long time coming, I've been procrastinating a lot on this last part and to be honest I could've made this longer and a lot less dumb but the idea itself was dumb anyway. If anyone came back to read this after reading the first two parts, I appreciate your patience and I hope you can provide some pointers other than the length of time between each update. I'm planning something rather big after this so it'll be a while before any major update._**


End file.
